Richie Verdi
Richie Verdi (born July 5, 2001) is a GoAnimate user who is famous for his debut series, ''Life Without Doris'' (2016), and his sophomore series, ''The Wild Child & Me'' (2018). He also does some Caillou videos. His current channel has over 40,000 subscribers and over 2.1 million views. In some videos, he features his real voice but most of the time, he uses text-to-speech voices. He uses the "Paul" voice for his avatar. Avatar Look In 2016, he made different outfits for each season. * In the summer, he wears a green cap, green and white sports shirt, blue shorts and green shoes. * In the fall, he wears a green cap, green sweater, blue pants, and brown shoes. * In the winter, he wears a green winter hat, green jacket, blue pants, and green shoes. * In the spring, he wears his first avatar, with green glasses, a green and white polo shirt, blue shorts, and green shoes. Family Life Family Members He lives somewhere in New York, United States with his mother and two siblings, his older sister, and his older brother, Paul, who is also a GoAnimator. Pets He has two cats named Nemo and Pandora. He first met them in late 2015. They were the very first pets that Richie took care of after about 7-8 years. He uploaded the first picture of them in August 2016 on his Google+ community. They now appear regularly on his Instagram page, as he has a whole highlight dedicated to them. Life & YouTube Career 2001-2016: Early Life Richie was born on July 5, 2001 somewhere in New York. He was raised by his mother, and his two older siblings. In a QnA video, Richie states his dream of becoming a YouTuber started in 2012. In 2013-2015, he, along with his siblings, used their stuff animals to act out some of their favorite television show episodes or their favorite books. Richie joined YouTube on July 7th, 2014, but didn't find out about GoAnimate until late 2015, when he was a freshman in high school. He officially joined a few months later and posted his first GoAnimate video on March 26th, 2016, a few days after his brother. 2016-2018: Becoming a YouTuber, Life Without Doris, & Short Hiatus He joined GoAnimate by using GoAnimate4Schools in March 2016 with free trials. He didn't get an official account in GoAnimate4Schools until September of that year. The Life Without Doris series aired from April 23rd, 2016 to June 19th, 2017. This series follows the life of the main character/protagonist, Caillou and his family and what problems they went through like Boris going from being an abusive father to a serial killer, Miss Martin going from an extremely bad teacher to becoming a cheater and a serial killer. The last season focuses on Caillou's adult life and though the last season has less views than the other two, many people praise it for looking at different points of view and the really strong messages in the episodes. He began a crossover series, Boris Vs Rolanda, with a friend of his right after the series ended in June. This was all happening while he began to work on his then-upcoming second series two months earlier. Unfortunately, he lost his GoAnimate4Schools account in July 2017. He cancels both of these projects, and then took a 11-month hiatus from GoAnimate, starting July 3rd, 2017. During this time, he did one gaming video and a couple of reaction videos. On September 29th, 2017, one of the Life Without Doris episodes were taken down from YouTube. This led Richie to fear that he could lose his channel. In January 2018, he takes down all the episodes from his original channel because of this fear and that fact that he wanted to re-brand his channel. However, this was a serious downfall to his channel. He lost subscribers and views went down tremendously. Eventually, he brought back the series in the spring. He felt bad about how things ended with the Boris Vs Rolanda crossover series, so he began to work on and completed the series in May 2018. One month later, on June 22nd, 2018, he decided to return to GoAnimate and switched to the official GoAnimate site. 2018-present: The Wild Child & Me & debut movie Not long after his return, he continued developing his second series, named The Wild Child & Me. This series premiered on July 11th, 2018 and is still in development. Though it is still unknown when the series will be complete, there have been many positive reviews for the series. The story follows a boy named David Sanchez, as he grows up, he and his family go through many different situations. The complete series will have 5 seasons. As of May 2019, only season 1 is complete. Seasons 2-5 will focus on David's high school life. There will also be a movie for this series, as Richie confirmed it on one of his videos. He continued on to make other videos discussing the movie plot, released the official banner for the movie on October 10th, 2019, and was originally going to be released in November or December 2019. Richie pushed back the release date for the movie to early 2020 due to the legacy video maker being discontinued on December 16th, 2019. Other Social Media Accounts Facebook Page (Closed) In August 2016, he created a Facebook page to help his fans who use Facebook find an alternative way to watch his videos. Due to the fact that the page was barely used, he closed the page two months later. Google+ Community (Closed) In June 2016, he created a Google+ community to help his fans socialize with each other. After gaining more than 200 members, in May 2018, he ended support for his community and moved to Discord. On April 2nd, 2019, the community has shut down permanently, along with the rest of Google+. Discord Server (The Verdi Fandom) In April 2018, he created his first discord server due to many people being inactive on Google+. As of February 2019, it has gained more than 70 members. On September 10th, 2019, he ended support for that server. Although there wasn't any drama going on in the server, he just wanted to start over. He then announced that he is making a more improved version of it. He opened the second server a few hours later. The first server lasted for 17 months and 8 days (April 2nd, 2018 - September 10th, 2019). Discord Server: https://discord.gg/E6bG2zu Twitter In June 2017, he created a Twitter account, for the first few months, it was barely used. After November or December 2017, he started posting more frequently. Twitter Account: https://twitter.com/richieverdi75 Instagram Ironically, he created this account a year before the release of Life Without Doris. It remained inactive from April 2015 to January 2018. At first, it was used only for his personal life. After one or two months, he decided to use it to promote his YouTube channel and sometimes, posts stuff from his personal life. Instagram Account: https://www.instagram.com/richieverdi75/ Username History * Richie Verdi (prior to March 2016, April 2017 - Present) * Richie TheGoAnimateGuy2001 (March 2016 - May 2016) * Richie TheGoAnimateGamer2001 (May 2016 - September 2016) * Richie TheGoAnimator2001 (September 2016 - April 2017) Category:YouTubers Category:GoAnimators Category:2001 Births Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Good Users Category:July Births Category:Neutral users Category:Users Category:Heroes Category:Young Adults Category:Adults